greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Obelisk of Qward
History Origin Millions of years ago, the Maltusian scientist Krona defied his people's ancient laws that forbid them from viewing the origin of their creation as well as that of the universe. His actions led to the introduction of entropy into the cosmos and also led to the birth of a twisted mirror reality known as the Anti-Matter Universe. There was Oa's anti-matter counterpart; the planet Qward and the Guardians of the Universe's distorted versions known as the Qwardians. It was said that eons ago before the Qwardians embraced evil, a group of wise men at the time gathered and placed a treasure within an artifact on their world which was known as the Golden Obelisks of Qward. Over the millennia, the Qwardians conducted many attempts at trying to open the obelisk and take its mythical treasures. Unlocking the Treasure It was known that one thousand diurnas ago, it was Rengan The Abominable who first harnessed the power of the heavens and sent a lightning bolt at the monolithic obelisk. As the skies drained of energy for an age afterwards, it was discovered that the Golden Obelisk remained unscathed. The later founder of the Weaponers of Qward known as Yokal the Atrocious attempted to topple the monolith and break it open with the great force of its own weight. To accomplish this feat, he summoned mammoth wild beasts from far off world and chained them to the obelisk whereupon he goaded them to pull it down. The great force of the beasts only broke the chains and thousands of Qwardians were killed in the resultant mayhem whilst the obelisk remained rooted to its post. Two diurnas ago, it was Vestry the Thinker who began to theorize a new form of power called Ergono which was born within a living being's mind that dwarfed all other forms of energy. This led to the Qwardians seeking to find the possessor of such a power to use it for their own ends. The Truth As resistance to the Weaponers of Qward grew in their own universe, it was decided by Chief Weaponer Kiman that he would prove the strength of their rule by finally breaking open the Golden Obelisk. Summoning the Weaponers Council, they attempted to find a means of accomplishing a task that had beset their people for millennia. They came to the conclusion that the power of a Green Lantern Power Ring was the most powerful weapon they had known but it was useless as it was ineffective against items coated in the color yellow. They later recalled the theories of Vestry the Thinker and sought the fabled power of Ergono which they discovered in the mind of a Human on Earth. This being was Olivia Reynolds who was the possessor of the U-Mind and after kidnapping her, they used her power to crack open the golden monolith. After it was shattered, the Qwardians were only dismayed to find that there was nothing inside except a message from their ancestors. This message told them that the obelisk was designed to give the Qwardians a goal to reach and thus was responsible for many scientific advances all of which were aimed at cracking the secret of the monolith. Trivia *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items